Entries of the Cavern Crescent
by dr3am3at3r
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots/etc of my Pokemon OCs from an RPG group I'm active in. Most Pokemon you'll see in this collection will be fusions, which are two or more different Pokemon species mixed together.
1. Virtual Reality

"We did it."  
The other Pokémon nodded solemnly, still shaken by the disappearance of their new friend. The long-faced lizard looked down sadly, thinking about all they'd been through. He then looked up, scanning the void-like area they were stuck in. He spoke.  
"Hey, uh. Where's the electric fairy friend?"  
As he spoke, a faint rumbling shook the black ground. One of the other Pokémon, a blue, feminine seal, jumped up in shock.  
"W-what was that?"  
The black surroundings then lit up with a bright, green highlight. After a few moments, it faded into what looked to be... code?  
"Hey, pals, are you still there?"  
The Pokémon looked around nervously, not exactly knowing what to say, or who was talking, until Sneaky decided to answer.  
"Yeah. Who's are you?"  
A laugh echoed through the area. Ears were pinned back, fur was bristling, and most of the Pokémon, having a bad feeling about this, were now low to the ground.  
"That's a shame, then! You're gonna wish that you went offline with the game."  
The green flashed again, then everything went dim. All the Pokémon could see was this large, unknown monstrosity descending in front of them.  
"You sure did believe everything I said! That's hilarious. That-"  
The thing's speech was interrupted with a loud snarl. The lizard stood up and glared at the silhouette.  
"What's ya stinkin problem, buddy? Who even are ya, and where's the fairy?"  
The Pokémon swear they could see the monster blink in either shock or confusion, taken aback. Sneaky continued to yell.  
"You have no bus'ness here! Leave us alo-"  
"Shut your idiotic trap!"  
He was smacked full force into one of the walls. The others cowered in fear.  
"As I was saying."  
The dim lighting went away, revealing something that looked like... a monstrous version of the Rotom that they all trusted and loved as a friend.  
"That firewall was the only thing keeping me prisoner! Now I can be free in the world and unleash my full, incredible power! To think that all I had to do was lure you puny idiots here, all with the promise of 'fun' and 'games'."  
It waved one of it's purple, crackling tentacles around in an expressive gesture, seemingly to show off.  
"Well, this isn't a game, my friends! I've been trapped here since the end of the previous world, abandoned and forgotten. My very creators made sure I could never escape this stupid prison! But now? "  
The virus paused, and moved a tentacle again for emphasis.  
"Now, I can finally use a vessel."  
All the others backed up in fear. The Salandit, previously knocked out, was starting to come to.  
"No one has been able to survive the process before. Hopefully one of you idiots WILL."  
The virus grinned. The smile spread all the way across it's face, and its eyes widened.  
"Now sit still, and hope you don't die."  
The others ran off in different directions, hoping to not get caught as their friend turned enemy chased after them. Somehow, the virus wasn't interested in the Salandit.  
Sneaky opened his eyes, seeing this scene in his blurry vision.  
"Don't give up."  
His eyes cleared up, and he looked around warily, trying to figure out who was speaking.  
"Don't waste your time, you can't see me. Attack the Program Virus, and you will be free. Do /not/ give up."  
Sneaky looked back over at the Rotom chasing his friends. He narrowed his eyes, took a stance, and...  
"LEAV' US ALONE!"  
With a deep breath, he spat out an abnormally large burst of flame, mixed with some smog.  
The Rotom, confused, turned around only to get hit in the face with this. It let out a scream of pain, and the others, getting the idea of what their Salandit friend was trying to do, attacked as well.  
A powder of snow, a large gust of wind, a sparkling pink breeze, a disarming soundwave, and a large Ember all hit the Rotom within a few moments.  
The pain seemed to be too much for the virus, and he plummeted to the ground with a loud bang.  
However, Sneaky fell as well. He whimpered, just now figuring out that he had been poisoned when he had been hit with the tentacle and slammed into the wall.  
The seal went over to his friend, and the others stayed by the Rotom, glaring at his still form.  
"Hey, Sneaks, do you think you're going to be ok?"  
The seal said this as he gently put a flipper on his friends head, having a worried expression.  
"Yea, Neo. I'll be a'ight."  
Neo's expression relaxed a bit.  
"You did really good back there, you know. We're all glad you stood up for us."  
The lizard smiled.  
"It's what anyone shoulda done, ya know this."  
Neo nodded, looking back at the Rotom which was surrounding by angry, watchful Pokémon.  
"I know."


	2. Dead Breeze (Part 1)

Flower petals floated by in the soft breeze as the Espurr-Mothim mix breathed in the smells. He exhaled, then smiled, pushing himself up and flapping his wings a bit. A ball of cotton rolled by, jumping up and giggling.  
"This is beautiful!"  
The fluff ball spoke, now hopping up and down. Ethan laughed, looking around.  
"Yeah, but we need to stay focused. Let's go back to the black trail, Charlie."  
The Swirlix let out an 'aaawwww', but when Ethan started flying back, she hopped furiously after him.  
"W-wait up!"

After a bit, they reached the barren, black landscape again. Ethan stepped forward, then retreated his foot quickly as he realized he had stepped on something. He looked down, and picked up a wilted flower.  
Seeing this, Charlie's eyes widened. She looked around, noticing more and more wilted flowers and petals, and that there was no more breeze. It smelled slightly of rot, as well.  
Ethan looked up, and narrowed his eyes, continuing onwards. He wasn't looked forward to probably smelling of their dark and barren surroundings, but he had to do this for knowledge of what exactly caused this.  
"Something bad, probably."  
He said, not realizing he spoke out loud. Charlie looked incredibly confused, but didn't ask.

A ways off, on another trail, was a dripping, flying candle, next to a slightly ruffled bat.  
"Hey, uh, are you ok? Did something happen? Did you hear or see something or-"  
The Cutiefly-Litwick was cut off.  
"Yeah Fi, I'm alright. I just got startled from a dry leaf."  
Fi started snickering to themselves, flapping their little wings in amusement.  
"H-hey! Stop it!"  
B.B. looked very, very embarrassed. Her face was a little flushed, and now she was even more ruffled than before.  
"Geez, I love teasing you. Sorry, B."  
The Noibat huffed, puffing up her cheeks.  
"Let's just continue, shall we?"  
The question seemed more like a demand than a request, and Fi decided that it was high time to stop teasing their girlfriend.  
"Yeah, sure! Let's."

-  
AN: The next chapter is a continuation of this.


	3. Dead Breeze (Part 2)

As the two groups of Pokemon both continued on, a small hill loomed in the distance. It was completely covered in black, rotting flowers, and there seemed to be shapes all around and on the hill. The groups stopped, now close enough to see the other, and eyed each other warily. A rustling was heard a ways in front of them, as the shapes moved around in a circle. As the dim moonlight shown upon them, they glowed a pulsing ruby color, and Ethan started to panic. He knew exactly what this meant.  
More Blood Moon Pokemon.

As the Noibat watched this, she was nearly pounced on by one of the glowing flower figures, which had seen them and snuck around for a surprise attack, revealing itself. It stood tall and stiff, it's yellow eyes flashing as it prepared an attack in it's black, red tipped petal arms.  
"Don't let them touch you! They're Blood Moone!"  
Ethan screamed this out in a panic, and lifted his Swirlix companion up to safety.  
The Noibats eyes widened, and quickly shot up into the air with Fi trailing behind, just barely dodging an attack from the single Lilligant.  
More and more Lilligants and Petilils started swarming the two pairs, unnatural snarls and growls coming from their plant vocal cords.  
Boombox looked at her partner, and nodded as they both started using their strongest ranged attacks, not wanting to risk experiencing what would happen if they made physical contact with the creature.  
Meanwhile, Charlie was viciously using Fairy Wind on everything, while Ethan gusted away those who came too close to them.  
This would take a while to deal with.  
And unfortunately, there would be no backup for them if they were overwhelmed by the Blood Moone Pokemon.  
The two pairs would have to fight to survive.


End file.
